


The Last Moments of Mazikeen Smith

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Sad Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: Maze is enjoying a moviefest with the kid whilst babysitting her for Decker and Lucifer. Little does she know the danger that awaits her, but there's one thing that's for sure, she'd do ANYTHING to protect the kid.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	The Last Moments of Mazikeen Smith

If you would have asked Maze what she thought would happen when she agreed to babysit Trixie twenty four hours before, bleeding out from a stab and gunshot wounds would not have even entered her mind. Lucifer and Decker had wanted to go on what was becoming a long line of Date Nights. When he’d come back from Hell a few months ago, it’d been like he’d never left. One of his sisters had taken over (reluctantly) as the Ruler of Hell;  _ Reagan? Reema?  _ Neither Chloe or Lucifer wanted to go back to where they’d been before and jumped into being a committed couple with both feet and hadn’t looked back since. They were the happiest she’d ever seen and were so sweet sometimes it made her want to puke but also a part of her wanted that too, but Eve was in the wind and it didn’t look like she was coming back. 

Lucifer had picked up Decker a few hours ago to take her to a new Italian place, he’d heard of that had got rave reviews. It put together combos of food you’d never think of fruits and sweets, savoury and sweet, things you wouldn’t ever think would go together and they were delicious. It was called “Finalmente Insieme”. He’d told Chloe that translated it meant “Together at Last”. She’d rolled her eyes of course but she could tell Decker thought it was ridiculously romantic. 

As soon as they were out the door she’d ordered pizza and Trix got her secret stash of sweets from underneath her bed. After waiting ten minutes or so the Demon had gone to her bike and brought up a couple of films she thought Trixie would like: A Quiet Place and Pans Labyrinth, she knew roughly when they’d be back and she was fast so she could stick in Frozen before the door was even open.

Trixie had been snuggled against her, both of them munching on candy when her ears had pricked up to the faint sound of voices coming from outside the front door. The Demon had instantly got the kid up and behind her and grabbed the curved daggers she’d tucked into the sofa. 

A few seconds later the thugs had burst through the door and Maze got into her fighting stance but there was no way she was leaving Trix vulnerable. She knew through her blade training, the kid could fight for herself but the unicorn blade she’d given her a year ago was concealed in her bedroom away from the prying eyes of her mother. 

Maze spun the blades in her hands waiting for any of the men to make a move. 

One of the eight men walked closer to her, “Just give us the kid and nobody has to get hurt.” 

Kidnapping. This must be to do with a case that Lucifer and Decker had worked on, they must have apprehended the Leader or group or buddies of this band of goofballs. Maze sniggered.  _ Eight men, she’d fought  _ _ 12 _ _ to protect Linda, when Pierce had threatened to harm her.  _ These idiots, probably due to Lucifer’s  _ stupidly _ short fuse saw some show of superhuman strength from him and thought it would be better to come now when she was babysitting the kid rather than risk it when he could be nearby. Yes, they’d shown they had some brains by having more than two of them attempt this with a notorious bounty hunter like her but still…. _ Big mistake. _

“Trix,” she moved back slowly, Trixie still behind her, so she was as near to the wall as possible, then edged sideways.  _ There was no way in  _ _ Hell _ _ they were taking this kid!  _ “I need you to latch your door then shove everything you can against it, then I need you to grab the special toy I gave you and ring your mom and tell her what’s going on, OK?”

“Uh huh.”

“And Trix,”

“Yeah Maze?” 

“Whatever you hear, don’t come out until I tell you to.”

“OK.”

Her eyes never left any of the thugs, sizing each of them up as she moved nearer to Trixie’s room waiting for one of them to make the first move. 

“Now kid!”

As the largest of the group charged towards her trying to get to the girl she heard the door slide shut behind her and the latch lock in an instant.  _ Well done Trix.  _ The Demon jumped into action and with a few pinpoint kicks and flicks of her wrists he was dead before he even hit the floor. 

A dark grin slowly spread across Maze’s face as she saw the slightest hint of fear in some of the men’s eyes, “Who's next?”

Three of the thugs came at her next. She punched, ducked, weaved, sliced and stabbed with such quick and fluid movements that the men hardly had any time to react. They might try to throw a few punches and maybe a few would hit their target but before they knew it, limbs were hanging bleeding and useless by their sides, they were putting pressure on gushing wounds or they were dead on the floor.

Just as she was wiping the blood off her dagger onto her leather pants, two of the remaining group lunged at her and knocked her off her feet and the blades out of hands. She punched and kicked as she tried to fight them off her and get her blades back. She finally managed to throw one of them off her and grabbed for the knives only to find one.  _ Where the Hell was the other… _ she cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her thigh.  _ Shit!  _ Well that just pissed her off! She yanked out the dagger and kicked the man over onto his back onto her feet, roaring as she jumped onto him and stabbing him in the chest and then slicing across his throat. 

Maze panted, trying to control her breathing as she pushed herself onto her feet. Out of the corner of the eye she saw the one she’d knocked off her, trying to get up off the floor, she limped over to him, grinning as she punched him hard in the face, disorientating him. As she twisted the man’s neck, breaking it, she heard two bangs and then felt a searing pain in her back. 

She turned snarling and was greeted with another bullet, this time to the gut and grunted as she fell forward on to the floor. 

“OK, that’s enough of that crap, go see whether she’s still alive and I’ll get the girl, oh and grab her fancy knives.”

She heard footsteps coming closer to her and stayed as still as possible, waiting for the perfect moment. 

The other walked over the Trixie’s door leaning his face against it, “OK kid, we have your friend here. We promise we won’t kill her if you come out now.”

_ Don’t listen to him Trix, just don’t listen. _

“Leave me alone... _ asshole _ !”

Maze had to force down the laugh in her throat at the girl’s response.  _ Good one kid! _

She heard the footfall next to her head and knew this was her moment, she gripped the daggers tighter before stabbing the man’s foot with one and as he cried out she used the other to slice behind his knee. She pushed herself up onto all fours, almost slipping on her own blood before stabbing him in the heart.  _ One down, one to go.  _

She tried to blink away her blurring vision, she didn’t have that much longer. The Demon was pretty sure the last man was raising something, she threw one of the daggers and heard it thunk into the wall, narrowly missing him.  _ Last chance.  _ She breathed in deep through her nose, grunting at the added pain it’s caused to her back and stomach.  _ Focus.  _ She threw the next and it hit its target, hitting him dead centre in the forehead and she heard the thud as he hit the floor. 

What little energy she had left her as her body went from under her. 

It was shortly after that she heard the door open and two familiar voices she hated to say was relieved to hear. The two blurs ran over to her and dropped to their knees beside her. 

“Maze!”

“Mazikeen!? What the Hell happened here!?”

The Demon felt strong hands gently turn her and hold her up then press down hard on the wound to her stomach causing her to grunt from the pain it caused her. 

“T-they tried to grab the kid.”

“Where is she, where’s Trixie!?” 

“She’s...safe,” she shook her head trying to get rid of the fuzziness within it, “in her bedroom.”

“Trix!” she winced as she shouted at the girl’s door, “your...mom’s...here, let...her...in...but...don’t...come...out...kay?”

Maze didn’t have to wait long to hear the latch go on the door and the fast footfall of Decker running towards it.

“Mom!?”

“Monkey, it’s ok now, everything’s going to be ok now, you’re safe.”

As the world slowly grew darker Maze felt something dropping onto her face.

The Demon chuckled weakly when she realised what it was, “Is...the...big, scary...devil...crying?”

She heard a sniff before he answered, “Maybe.”

Maze wasn’t afraid of death, she always knew this day would come sooner or later, “Take...good...care...of...her...and...Decker, Lucifer.”

“Always Maze.”

The Demon let out one final breath before slumping slightly against the Devil who let out a quiet sob. His former bodyguard turned bounty hunter... _ his friend _ was gone. 

He lay Maze carefully on the floor and grabbed a throw that had been slung over the sofa, unfolding and placing it over the Demon’s body.

He reached inside his inner jacket pocket and pulled out his hip flask and undid the lid, “Goodbye Maze and thank you for your friendship and keeping the urchin safe.” He toasted as he looked down at where the Demon lay before taking a generous swig. 

He put the lid back on and placed the flask back in his jacket, doing up the buttons to try and cover up the blood. He paused adjusting his cufflinks thinking of the friend he’d lost and how he could break it to the urchin as gently as possible. 

And so it was, the last moments of Mazikeen Smith. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like I put in the tags this is post season 4, after the crap she pulled in Season 5 that she deserves an honourable death but maybe it would make her death mean something. It wouldn't necessarily have to be in this scenario but maybe against a demon horde or something. I do believe as I said that she would do ANYTHING for Trixie though.
> 
> I will say that after I sent this to my beta to see what she thought of it and she said she kind of felt sorry for her. That may not sound great but coming from someone that is so inherently anti-Maze after her numerous betrayals that is quite the compliment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
